Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing apparatus and a plasma processing method, and particularly to a technique that is effective in plasma processing of a wafer held in a carrier which includes an annular frame and a holding sheet.
Description of Related Art
As a plasma processing apparatus, there is known one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-248741. A processing object of the plasma processing apparatus is a wafer that is held in a carrier which includes an annular frame and a holding sheet. When dicing the wafer by plasma, the annular frame is covered by a covering so as not to be exposed to the plasma.
However, the inner diameter of the covering is larger than the outer diameter of the wafer. Therefore, a part of the holding sheet may be exposed to plasma and thereby damaged. Further, the temperature of the covering may become high during the processing, and the holding sheet may be damaged also when being affected by the heat.